league_of_reapersfandomcom-20200214-history
Asmodeus
In 1815 there lived a boy named Alexander, who wished to host the most amazing theatrical out there in his days, and many more to come. He wanted to be famous, known for his plays. Alexander honoured Shakespeare, Christopher Marlowe and the like, because of exactly that. The boy knew it was his dream and went on about theatre every day, most swore that was all he spoke of. Home, or work in the mines, he raved about how Macbeth's need for power caused him to go insane or how Dr. Faustus tried to summon a devil, he went on about playwrights. Growing up, he had multiple brothers who he shared a home with. They were of low class, and the entire family spent their time working in the mines to make ends meet. That's where they met Barnabus, the man who ran the mines alongside ▉▉▉▉▉▉▉▉. Barnabus often spent time with the James family. As time went on, his friend Moyra; who he grew up with from a young age, listened to each of his playwrights. She also practised aloud with him, slowly leaning toward an acting role. Alexander spent so much time on helping her get every little piece just right, swaying her to become a model actress. At school, Alexander was often teased for spending any amounts of time with that girl Moyra. He was also outcasted by many other students for his dreams and interests. Getting told that he was simply insane for thinking up such a big dream or being told it would never ever happen in his lifetime. On his 17th birthday, Barnabus, who was now very close with Alexander, offered a hefty amount for him to begin his dream, which was way more than enough to do so. He, of course, hesitated at first, but soon accepted and that was when his dream took flight. He found an exemplary property, began employing friends, family and friends of friends. He scheduled auditions and eventually found his ideal performers. All of the plays he had written years ago were put forth and after months of practice, and refining the building, it was time. 1821 his plays began, in a structure, he had named The Kruipen Theatre. It quickly became the talk of the town. Hundreds, even thousands came to watch. Alexander was overjoyed by how his life was developing, his fantasy, now a reality... That was, until a fateful winter night of the same year... After a fantastic turnout, he was closing up for the night, he began to smell smoke. Following the scent, he saw flames burst out the wardrobing area. The young man ran toward the only exit of the theatre and went to open the doors. Something kept them shut, he was trapped. He slammed his shoulder into the door multiple times, kicked it, threw things at it and to no blessing, he was unable to get it open. He ran to the second floor and into the storage area, closing the door behind him, it was the only safe place for now. The young man sat on the floor awaiting his saviour, or fate. Smoke poured into the room, he could feel himself choking on it as the smog filled his lungs. Alexander began to weep and scream as the flames engulfed the room.. He awoke, to a delicate voice telling him all was ok, that he had died but was in a way, reincarnated. His eyes slid open, the possessor of said voice was nowhere to be seen. He quickly realized, he was laying in the remains of his theatre, his dream, his life, his everything. Alexander stood up, he could feel the pain of losing the most important thing to him, he screamed out to the skies. From then on, he refused to allow anyone to call him by his dead name, a name that held so many memories. His name was now Asmodeus, and he was out to rid the world of the wicked, rid the world of those who had incinerated his dreams. Characteristics Asmodeus is usually very quick to anger, stolid and cynical at best, Zéphyrine however, is the exception. He is a bit of a misanthropist and will try to avoid most interactions. The showman is often found sitting at the dining table, or in the lounge, drinking tea and reading scripts from playwrights of his time. Special abilities After death, he was fueled by his unwavering ambition, and unbridled rage of his life's work being devastated. He was granted the ability of inhuman amounts of strength. Weaknesses From the beginning of his unlife, he was emotionally compromised. Though, through the gradual acceptance, love and support his reaper family provided, Asmodeus learned to manage his overt emotional fits of rage (mostly)